You Belong With Me
by SparklySinger13
Summary: Songfic! Song : You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift! Rimahiko!


_Taylor : This is my first fanfic! Actually a songfic! _

_Ikuto : Thank god! Make Amuto with Lemon!_

_Taylor : Do you want to die? _

_Amu : That's great! Anyway what song?_

_Taylor : You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift! Anyway this is Rimahiko._

_Rima : WHAT?!_

_Nagihiko : *blush*_

_Amu : Yeah! Rimahiko!_

_Rima : *Death glare at Taylor and Amu*_

_Ikuto : WHAT? NOO! WHY NO AMUTO WITH LEMON?_

_Taylor : Because you are pissing me off! I try to not stab you, but screw that! *Grabs a butcher knife*_

_Amu : Better start Running Ikuto._

_Ikuto : Holy Sh- *Runs Away*_

_Taylor : COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTIC PERVERTED CAT!_

_Nagihiko : Anyway, Taylor didn't own Shugo Chara or the song! and anyway she tooked the idea from the music video! _

_P.S : This song is kinda important so if you want to get the point of this story, You have to listen to song while reading this._

* * *

Rima's POV

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said._

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like i do._

_I'm in the room. It's a typical Tuesday night,_

_ I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_And she'll never know your story like i do._

I was at home, doing my homework on my bed. I looked at the window and I saw Nagihiko talking on the phone with his girlfriend, I know that he is fighting with _her_, Saaya. He closed his phone and sit on his bed. He looked depressed. I opened my notebook and starts to write 'You okay?', he sees it and write back 'Tired of the drama', I write back 'Sorry:(' and I gave him a sympathy look. I write again and when I look at him, he already closed the curtains and i just holding my notebook with the word 'I Love You'

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear T-shirt,_

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about a day when you wake up _

_And find that what you're looking for has been here all the time._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

I looked down, and I turn the radio up and i sing along with that song, I know that she doesn't like that music. I looked at the mirror and I know that she only wears short skirts, while i wear T-shirt. i change my clothes trying to see if i looked pretty if i wear diffrent outfit. but well that's just not me. After a long day i went to sleep.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine, _

_I know you're better than that._

_Hey, What ya doing with a girl like that?_

I was sitting on a bench, reading some book and someone yelled my name and I turned around, It was Nagihiko. My heart flutters and he sit next to me and talks to me. We haven't had many time to hang out together since she came into his life. I wonder why would he love her. He tells a joke and I laughed. And he smiled. He never smile like that since he dated her. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm Fine," He answered. And when i was completely enjoying the moment, she came and he went inside her car, he waved goodbye and sit next to her, before she drive away, She kissed him, infront of me and after that she hugged him and glared at me. I knew she didn't trusted me.

_But she wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers,_

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about a day when you wake up _

_And find that what you're looking for has been here all the time._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by here waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby,You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

Nagihiko was the Quarterback on the football team, he was playing tonight, I was watching at the bleachers since I'm on a band, As he ran through the field the crowds went wild, people are cheering and the cheerleader were cheering with their sqeaking voice. and Nagihiko caught the winning touch down. The crowds cheered once again. Well i was watching him as he walk towards Saaya, and she was cheating on him. I gasped and well he argue with her and he walk away.

_Oh, I remember you drive into my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laughed when you know you're about to cry,_

_I know your favorite song and you tell me about your dreams,_

_Think I know where you belong._

_I think i know it's with me._

It was prom night, and I was in my room, I looked at him through the window, He is in his tux and he grabbed his notebook and write 'You going tonight?', I smiled and i wrote back 'No, Studying' he wrote again 'Wish You Were!' He gave me a pleading look and I giggled. He stands up and leave his room. I go back to my homework, but then I remember what i want to say to him. So i dicided to go. I remove my Big glasses and search for a prom dress that I buy a few days ago.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by here waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby,You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

I walk to the gym, wearing a white dress that reach my knee and a white heels with some diamond earings and i let my hair curled down, The crowd made way as I walk, and when Nagihiko looked at me, he smiled and walk towards me. When he walks, Saaya came and hold his hand but he completly turned her down and she was shrieking with her squeaky voice. And he stopped in front of me. I smiled and Opened the paper that i wrote saying 'I Love you' he smiled and opened his paper and I was completly wonderstruck. He leaned in and pressed his lips on mine.

_You belong with me, _

_Have you ever thought just maybe, _

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

* * *

_Wasn't that cute? I was squealing when i was writing this._

_Anyway, review for free sparkles! STAY FEARLESS AND LONG LIFE ALL OF YOU! _


End file.
